The Pursuit
by elizabethasims95
Summary: Raven falls in love with another Titan after she is attacked. This Titan has promised his life with Raven as she is carrying their unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pursuit. **

**Chapter 1**

The sky was starting to brighten as dawn rose above the titans tower, and only one titan was stirring. Robin sat in the evidence room concentrated on his leads. Adonis who has recently escaped from jail has tortured him with the pursuit of justice. Robin has always been the one to refuse to give up. He was reading the article, scanning the surveillance picture when suddenly the alarm went off. "Finally, a break" he muttered as he rushed to the control room. Starfire gravitated in the air awaiting her friends. Cyborg sat at a computer looking into the alarms warning. Beastboy ran as a cheetah behind Robin. Raven warped from the floor.

"What is it?" Robin demanded.

"Adonis, at the old Shoe Factory."

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as the team split on the go.

Upon arrival Adonis sat patiently waiting in his metal structure suit to defeat the titans. Robin smiled as his team surrounded him, "Adonis, long time. Even longer once you are back in jail"

"Not happening, my dear titans" he smiled and threw a large table at them.

Titans split using their own defenses. Starfire threw her luminous fire balls at his face, but he dodged them all with his shielded arm. Beast bot attacked his past enemy as a rhino, but was instantly thrown into a wall, taking cyborg with him. Adonis threw a cart of shoes at Starfire that knocked her into Robin. Raven went after him with 2 heavy machines. He blocked them and threw them back. Crashing her into the floor, breaking her left arm and hurting her bad.

"Still a feisty babe" he laughed, as he reached for her injured body. In her only defense she put a shield up. However his metal body broke through it and sealed it shut. He shield was to keep him out, and now that he was in she couldn't get out. She screamed. He covered her mouth as he grabbed her leotard ripping it off. Cyborg shot his cannon at the force field.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed.

"What is going on in there?" Beastboy tried looking in. The force field was black with her dark magic. Ravens screams began to break through and her force field started weakening. Robin began slamming it with his bombs. Eventually it broke and with a smoke of the bomb Adonis was gone. Raven layed on the floor covered in blood, naked, and in pain. "Raven, I'm so sorry. I'm here. I'm getting you help." Robin took his cape off and covered Raven up, tearing up. He picked her up, as everyone stared in shock. "Titans, return home." Robin said

Back at the tower Raven was in the comfort of her room. She layed in her bed crying, at 19 she loses her virginity to a monster. The next few days all of the titans come to visit except for Robin, and he has been gone. Searching for Adonis, the man who hurt everyone.

"Man! It is so boring here alone without Robin and Raven!" Beastboy dramatically threw himself over the couch.

"Cool it BB, we have to stay here and protect Raven."

"why she wont even talk to us! And aparantly her powers aren't working. She let him in."

"No she didn't" Robin declaired. " Adonis broke in and broke her. We all have to support her." He held a simple violet in his hand.

"Yes friends, we must support our friend in her need of time." Starfire cheerfully exclaimed.

"yes, she is right." Robin said leaving the control room. He walked to Ravens room and knocked. "Raven, please let me in.' for the first time in 12 days Ravens door opened. Raven layed in her bed watching him cross the floor. She shook as she cried. Robin instead of talking did the best thing for her, he laid down next to her and held her hand. She cuddled her self deep into his arm.

An hour later he still sat there now running his hand through her hair, "Raven, I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner." She sat quietly, not crying now. "you have me now." Just then the alarm went off. Robin grabbed his communicater and ordered the team to deal with it.

"im not going anywhere" he kissed her forehead. "I'm right here." They fell asleep just like that. The next morning Raven woke up in his arms. She looked at him, without his mask, lying there watching her. Right then Raven fell in love with Robin. She reached up and kissed him. The kiss sent a spark through him. Suddenly he saw into her mind, saw her demonds, her emotions, he saw everything. She let him into her sacred fortress. "Raven?" Robin looked deeply into her eyes. "why did you finally let me in.?"

"Because you're the only person that can heal me mentally and emotional. I myself can't." She looked down. "you're the only person I can let in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Titans tower has been a little better since Adonis arrest. When Raven and Robin stayed home that day, Starfire out of frustration broke his suit with her fire balls. She was jealous of Raven's close relationship with Robin now. As the days went on Robin and Raven spent more time together, and eventually Raven adventured out of her room. "Dude! Its Raven" Beastboy yelled through the control room.

"No, I'm a ghost" Ravens sarcasm showed on spot

"Great to see you ghost!" Cyborg yelled, "Ready for some of my famous porkchops?"

"I think she'd rather want Tofu chops" Beastboy fussed

"She wants space" Robin walked in.

"Robin! Its been so long since I have seen you friend, Shall we do the eating of dinner now?" Starfire gleamed.

"Why not pizza?" Raven smiled, "I mean Starfire did defeat –"

"yeah! Like 2 weeks ago. Lets talk about how I self handedly fought off a master thief!" Beastboy gloated

"You fell on top of a first time bank robber who was nervous!' Cyborg argued.

"Pizza sounds good though." Robin smiled

"Pizza it is." Starfire half heartedly smiled. _Why is he agreeing with her? _She thought to herself.

They travled to the usual pizza place with Cyborg and BB arguing about what to have on the pizza. Raven stared out the window. Being the first time she has been at the tower since Adonis took her. She started to panic until the green gloved hand gripped her warmly. While at the pizza place Starfire sat in pity as she watched Robins little sweet gestures to Raven and not her. After the kiss in Tokyo, things didn't go anywhere. She tried to hard to keep him in the tower. So eventually he stopped showing her a lot of the cute kindness.

Starfire was too upset to eat. Figuring maybe if she got upset Robin would calm her down. So she started crying and flew off. "Starfire!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dudes, whats wrong with her?"

"Probably smelled your breath" Cyborg joked.

They dismissed from their pizza early and went back to the tower to find Starfire. She refused Beastboy and Cyborg, and Robin refused to open that can of worms. Raven tried, and when Starfire refused, raven orbed through the door.

'Get out! You are truly not a friend!" she yelled

"What? Star, I didn't do anything.?"

"Yes, yes you did! You know I love Robin, and you have stolen my friend away."

"No, I haven't." she tried to explain

"Shut up! You aren't a hero, you're a villain and a whore! Beastboy was right you let Adonis is your shield"

With her hurtfull words Raven left. She went to her room and meditated. But there were too many feelings of anger and confussion twords her. Raven put on a black civilian top, jeans, and sneakers. She took a few books in a back pack and left. _Maybe star is right, I'm not a hero. _Raven left her communicater and a note for her team.

_Titans,_

_I no longer wish to be a part of this team. I do not feel like a hero, only a villain. _

_ Sorry, _

_ Raven _

Raven left the tower and went to her apartment that she had for years. Dust has piled up on the books and it's a mess. She kept it in case of something happening. Raven immediately took into action cleaning her home. Before she knew it the house was spotless and she was exauhsted. All though her bed wasn't the same as hers in the Titans Tower it was still something to sleep on.

Back at the Titans tower nobody could sleep, not even Starfire. When they found the note Robin sat on her bed and slumped over. "I-I don't understand."

"Our friend has quit, whats not understood?" Starfire questioned in glee

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Beastboy outraged to Star.

"Our girl of talks had nothing to do with this."

"You said this to her, didn't you?" Robin looked at Starfire for the first time in a while.

"Yes, dear friend Robin I did." She spoke in low tone, "A friend does not steal anothers only love."

Robin angerly yelled, "Don't you see Starfire! I don't love you! I only love Raven."

"wow dude, I had no idea" Beastboy piped in

"why didn't you say anything to us?" Cyborg pressed

"Because I was afraid something like this would happen."

"Then I will leave."

"No point in it, you win. You got your way. Raven is gone, and now I am miserable." Robin walked away

"Star, you fucked up." Cyborg walked away.

"They're in love, sorry he couldn't love you. But now he will never accept you as a friend." Beastboy followed the others.

The feeling of Guilt filled Starfire and tore her to pieces. _How could I have hurt him so much? My love for him, has now hurt him. I shouldn't hurt a person I love, or a friend, _she thought. As the night drove on, the Titans were in their rooms, thinking of the days issues. Robin however was searching the towns surveillance cameras for any sign of Raven.

No sign, so he goes out into the night, at the place they met. He searches the street for a clue. As he is about to give up something sticks out to him. Ravens belt in the trash behind a tall brick building. He climbs up the emergency exits and looks through windows, until he finds her apartment, He sees her lying in bed asleep, but her face have dried tears on them.

He sneaks through the window and gently kisses her lips. Raven instantly shoots against the wall screaming in a panic. Robin quickly calms her. "Robin, how did you find me?" she questions. His smile gleams, "I pursuit justice."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you in person I was leaving." She got off of the floor

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you something.." he smiles, "Raven, I love you"

"I love you too" she kisses him

Robin and Raven spent the night together wrapped in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven sat in her living room meditated as Robin walked in from his shower. He tried to be quiet while getting a cup of coffee. His communicater had been going off all morning, and has been tracked, but nobody came. Cyborg probably realized that Robin found Raven and left them alone. But the messages were from Starfire. She was ready to be punished and to try and make amends. However Robin didn't want to talk to Starfire. He wanted to talk to Raven.

"Good morning" Raven kissed as she grabbed her cup.

"Good morning." He kissed back, " I wish everybody could see you like this. The loving person who smiles, and doesn't care"

"Not everyone likes me" she looked down. "Robin I don't know if I am going back to the team."

"You don't have to, but I don't want to do anything without you." He smiled. "If you want to be civilians we can stop crime fighting."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

"Well, there is something I want to try.."

"what is that?"

"I may have lost my virginity against my own will, but I want to do it differently. I want to make love, with you."

Robin set his cup of coffee down and kissed Raven deeply. His eyes held all of his compassion and love for her. They made love for the first time in her apartment. It was Robins first time with Raven. And Raven considered it her first time, because she loved the man and the feeling. It was the perfect moment that she could never forget.

Back at the tower Starfire paced the halls waiting for any sign of Robin. And Cyborg and Beastboy left with an alarm about a high speed chase through the center of jump city. Nobody told Star that Robin found Raven.

"So have you decided what you wanted to do?" Robin traced Raven's belly button.

"That I will follow you anywhere. Even if you chose to go back to Titans Tower or stay a civilian."

"I wish we could do both"

"Then its decided." Raven said, "Lets go home, and work during the week at the tower and stay here on the weekends."

"Not a bad idea" he kissed her.

Raven and Robin waited a few more hours and got left Ravens apartment to go home. Raven grbbed her belt out of the trash and cleaned it. She was going to be a Titan still, but be with the love of her life. When they went to the tower Starfire greeted them, "Friends I am so sorry." She cried, "Raven I owe you an apology."

"Stop, we are apart of the team but are not ready to talk to you yet Star." Robin ended her babble,"We will talk to when we are ready."

They walked past the red headed alien girl and joined BB and Cyborg. They congratulated the couple for their new relationship and quickly chatted about the past events. The night grew on with the new couple holding hands, kissing, and showing affection. Starfire stayed in her room working on a gift of apology for the couple. The guilt was driving her crazy.

A few weeks later Raven woke up early and crept out of Robins room. She dashed to the room and meditated in the control room. Its been so long since she has had a full hour of meditation. She was so relaxed and calm so she decided it was a nice idea to read on the roof top with tea. Robin came up 20 minutes into her book with a cup of coffee and helf her tight.

"I love you:" she smiled.

"I love you too." He nuzzled his head on her shoulder reading with her.

The day was starting out to a perfect start until the alarm went off. Tragedy was hitting the Museum. There was no intelligence who it was doing the damage. The titans took off. To their surprise, when they showed up, somebody was out of jail. Adonis stood with that crooked smile staring at Raven, "Hello, love. Miss me?"

Robin attacked in anger, "Don't you talk to her!" he yelled. "Cyborg protect her, take her home! Titans go!"

Cyborg grabbed Raven and began to run until the wall fell on top of him. The titans used all forces against him, but he still got to Raven after throwing Robin two stories up through the ceiling. He started to choke her with one hand, while laughing loudly. Just then Starfire emerged and began pummeling fire balls at him. He left raven to try and fight them off but Starfire was too angry to stop. She didn't just destroy his suit, she killed him. Starfire was now the villain, however police would not arrest her claiming self-defense.

Raven was hospitalized for her serious injuries. She was in surgery for 8 hours while they tried to fix the tissue in her neck. Robin paced the hospital. "I hope she is okay." He looked at the other Titans.

"Dudes, its Raven she will be okay!" Beastboy encouraged.

"Titans!" the doctor came into the room joyfully. "The surgery ended 4 hours ago, and she was in recovery. Everything went fine. Her neck will hurt for a while and she cannot talk right now. We will see in the near future if it is a possibility if she can talk. She is currently up and walking around in her room. She asked for Robin first."

Robin followed the doctor through the long halls into her room. Raven stoof with a light blue hospital gown on and a white robe over it. She stared out the window. Tears fled through her eyes. Robin hugged her and she kissed him. He cried with her. "I love you Raven, I'm so sorry. I feel like I cannot protect you.

She leaned her head on his. Her powers allowed him to read her mind.

"Im sorry I cant protect myself."

"No, that isn't fair, don't punish yourself." He kissed

"Robin, I'm losing my powers." She bagan to cry, "im currently using the rest to heal my voice and talk to you."

"Don't talk to me then, wait until your voice is healed, we will figure it out."

A few hours later Ravens voice returned. It was crackled because of her sore throat. "Robin?" she cried, "I have to tell you something"

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm losing my powers, and will have to become a citizen. I cannot fight crime."

"No, I don't accept that we will find a way. I promise"

"You can't. I'm a demon. And demons don't become mothers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin sat against her door, trying to listen to her while she sleeps. All he heard so far was her crying. "Raven" he put his elbows on his knees and just sat there. He was trying to be there, but she had thrown up her wall and was hiding. It was his baby she was carrying, but he wasn't aloud to talk to her about it. She moved back to her apartment and officially quit the teen titans. Robin had went solo but stayed out of the way. He wasn't as interested in fighting crime. He wanted a life with Raven.

He forcefully moved in with her and slept on the couch. Raven was so lost and confused that Robin couldn't help her. But he wanted to comfort her. As he sat there, he heard her bed shift and foot steps to the door. Before he could get up the door had opened and she was stepping over him. She ran into the bathroom and leaned her head over the toilet to wrench her dinner from last night. She cried in the process of it, Robin as her loving boyfriend held her hair and rubbed her back.

She sat on the floor while her stomach settled. "I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her neck.

"For ruining your life and making you quit the teen titans." She blurted out.

"My life is so much better with you Raven, and I don't care what I do, as long as I am with you and our child." He smiled.

"I hate myself, Robin"

"don't, because there is too much to love."

She laughed, "how can you always make me happy.?"

"Because you love me," he smiled "although I don't know why"

"You were the first one to take action when I was attacked and you never left my side, you just showed me compassion and understanding."

He smiled and hugged her from behind. He smelled her hair, the best smell ever was the coconut shampoo she used. He breathed in her essence and just sat there with her, "Raven, please let me in again"

"I'm scared" she sighed, "what if you leave?"

"I left the life I loved, because I love you more." He laughed, "im not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

'I promise, I will never leave you Raven Roth" he smiled

Please Review! Or message me! Constructive criticism recommended! Thanks! I do not own the Teen Titans! RxR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The clocked ticked by so slowly as they waited. Other women were in the room sitting looking so happy, and with the special glow. Their big bellies were being rubbed and smiled at. Ravens small bump wasn't even noticeable. Would she be happy when she gets bigger. She sat straight up while messing with the pockets on her hoodie. Civilian clothes were so weird, and she had to get used to them. Robin sat next to her, without a mask twiddling his thumbs. No matter what he wore he was sexy. His jeans hugged him well, and his white shirt showed his slim body. Underneath were his irresistible muscles. He looked at her admiring him and smiled.

"Raven Roth," a small blonde bounced through the door, "right this way!" she smiled.

Raven and Robin crossed the room and went with the lady into an office before stopping for weight and height measurements. They waited for the doctor to come in. Raven held his hand scared for this appointment. The doctor came in, wearing his white flashy coat over dress pants and a dress shirt. He looked to be in his early thirties, and he was very hansom.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Philip James." His smile would make anyone comfortable immediately. "How are You feeling Raven?"

"Just having a lot of nausea lately, and exhausted." She sighed

"That's normal at this stage of your pregnancy, okay so today we are going to do an ultrasound. This will not hurt you or the baby, completely painless!"

"Okay" Raven smiled back.

Raven laid back on the plastic table with paper covering it. He had her lift her shirt up to expose her abdomen. The little pudge wasn't that big when she was lying on her back flat. Robin smiled, he loved touching it. He was excited for the baby. Although it wasn't planned, and he wished it was a few more years from now but he was happy.

Raven wasn't that happy, but she hid what she felt for it. The doctor put a cold gel on her stomach. He then pulled a screen up, with his wand he moved the gel around. The screen showed a black and white static looking image. But Raven smiled seeing the baby. The peanut looking being was so tiny. And so helpless, but Raven was going to protect it. She smiled really big. "That's our baby" she gooed. The smile brightened her face and made her look the fit of a mother. She grabbed Robins hand and squeezed tearing up.

The smile on his face beamed big, he was a proud father. A father, unlike Raven hated, a father that was non existing. Robin was going to be there for his baby. He was going to do anything to protect his child. "You look about 12 weeks along." The doctor wiped the gel off of her belly.

They finished up their appointment and left for lunch. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy was meeting them at their local pizza joint for a feast. Of course Robin and Raven both put their uniforms on for lunch. How weird would it be for 3 of the titans to be seen out at lunch with 2 look alikes.

"hey guys, whats up?" Robin waved to the gang sitting at the round table.

"Robin, dude!" Beastboy cheered, "We've missed you back at the T"

"Yeah, its been kind of quiet, but tomorrow your replacements should be finished with their protocol training." Cyborg smiled, he had assumed the leader position.

"Hey, Star" Raven slid next to her.

"Oh, dear friend Raven, its been too long since you have called me that." She hugged her in joy.

They all laughed and began their missed conversation and jokes. Suddenly paparazzi surrounded them and began asking question. "Raven, Robin where have you two been?" a slim blonde pressed her microphone in their face.

"Is it true that you are with child?" a dark man asked, "A woman stated seeing you in the office for an ultrasound today"

"That's enough!" Robin stood in front of Raven. "A press conference will be held next Thursday at 1 o'clock at Titans Tower, until then no further questions.'

The group left and went to the tower. Raven and Robin had not announced their news to the gang yet. And they were waiting for a response when they showed up. The team filed around the round couch. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Raven blurted out as Beastboy looked at her belly.

"Wow, when you said you wanted to leave the team I thought it was because of Raven losing her powers." Cyborg looked puzzled.

"Yes, I have lost my powers. The baby brings on too many emotions so my powers will not work properly. I have meditated and saw that they will come back at the end of my pregnancy."

"That's wonderful" Starfire lied through her teeth. She was miserable and everyone saw it and heard it in her voice. Her powers were weak because of the green bug, guilt, and sorrow she felt daily.

"Here, look" Robin pulled out an ultrasound picture, "its so beautiful." His smiled eased the room. He was a proud father showing off his child.

"So why didn't you use a condom?" Beastboy blurted out.

"Things just happen" he looked at Raven and Smiled. His hand encircled hers and instantly sent a soothing feeling through her.

The team spent the next few hours talking and hanging out, until Raven fell asleep on the couch. They eventually bid their good byes and headed home. Once in their blacked out car, they stripped their superhero get-ups and went back to boring old citizens. Raven found comfort in her blue smock top. And her sneakers were comfier on her swollen feet.

At home they spent a few minutes tidying up their small apartment. "Robin?" Raven smiled. "have I told you how much I love you lately?" she looked at his boyish face. He had forgotten to remove his mask. She kissed him deeply before removing it.

"I love you too, and you" he got down on his knees and kissed her belly.

"What do you think it is?" Raven wondered

"A healthy baby with a beautiful mother."

Her smile lit up the room, she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy. A healthy baby that would grow up without an evil destiny, with the love of their parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning was crisp and fresh with a thin layer of snow. Jump City looked so beautiful at the beginning of December. Raven tossed in bed hitting Robin with her belly. He simply smiled and put his hand on his unborn child's home. Now 18 weeks Raven had blown up. Her toned muscles now stretched with baby kicks. She was cute pregnant everyone thought. The media reacted very indifferent to the news, but letters and gifts rushed into the Titan's Tower. Raven had written thank you notes to each fan.

Robin was aching every day now, he missed his superhero days, so he went out to many calls and listened to the scanner until he fell asleep. After his breath was steady Raven turned the scanner off. She didn't feel guilty that he missed it, she was perfect with everything. Robin while fighting little crimes was also looking for a new home for his small family. Today they were going to look at a few he had found. "I love you" she kissed Robins forehead.

"I love you too" he stretched and kissed her back. He then bent down and kissed her baby bump. This made the baby kick harder. She smiled. Although the baby wasn't kicking too much because of its size she loved it. "I'm going to hop into the shower." He leapt up, "we need to leave in 20 minutes.

"Okay, I'll get dressed. She got up and headed to the crowded closet. She put on a grey tank top that barely covered her stomach. Her black cover up, wasn't covering up. _Great _she thought. Her jeans were buttoned together snug.

"Robin, I need to get stupid clothes" she joked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Awe, babe you're getting bigger!" he smiled peeking out of the blue shower curtain, with shampoo in his hair.

Raven brushed out her purple mess. Once she officially quit the teen titans, she got hair extensions to try and look less familiar. Her hair went half way down her back. Her bangs swung over her chakiara stone and hid it well. She put on some civilian looking makeup. Black eye liner, mascara, and blush with a light lip gloss. Being a civilian was a job. Robin hoped out of the shower and began getting dressed. "Well I see your clothes still fit!" She giggled.

'Yep," he kissed her, "Mmm, strawberry." He kissed again.

Robin brushed his hair down over his ears. Naturally he had straight hair, he just spiked it up for the fans. They put on some coats and headed out the building. In the street taxis ran through the town pushing people to their Tuesday work schedule. They ran over to their garage where they hoped in a cold car. They then headed to an appointment with a realtor. The first 2 weren't what they were looking for, but the third was perfect. It sat near the Titans Tower. The apartment was on the top floor, overlooking the city.

It wasn't as high as the titans tower, but it was the closest. It had hardwood floors, a large kitchen, with steel appliances, and white cabinets. The breakfast bar was nice with 2 bar stools. The dining room had a gorgeous chandelier. The living room was large with a tv hung on one wall. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, a master with a personal bathroom and big closet. And 2 smaller bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was beautiful.

"This is it' Raven smiled "I want our child to grow up here."

They got down to business with getting their new home. At the end of the day they had the keys in their hands and rent paid for 3 years, due to the Mayors helpful hand. The Mayor knew where we were, and he owed us so much for the unpaid salaries we received through our teen years. It was always ensured after retirement we would be taken care of by Jump City.

To celebrate they paid a visit to their friends in the Titans tower. "Hey, Rae!" Beastboy greeted Raven with a hug. Raven breathed deep, although she didn't have to control her emotions anymore she still found Beastboy annoying.

"Wow, look at that bump." Cyborg touched her stomach. "You know what I just got something special for you." His smile beamed

"What is it?" Robin pressed.

"Follow me" Cyborg led them into the elevator and up to the medical center floor. "Lay down" he ordered her while pointing to the bed. She followed his instructions. He pulled out an ultrasound machine. "Do you want to know what your having?"

"Yes!" they both gleamed.

He placed the gel on her stomach and moved the wand around on her bump. At 18 weeks she found out earlier than her ultrasound with Dr. James that she was going to have a…..

Wow! Sorry I did not like to stop there! However I was interested in who all likes my story? Please review, follow, favorite, or message me! I love constructive criticism so please do not be shy! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The mall wasn't bustling with people moving and talking. They carried bags full of clothes, shoes, etc. Raven and Star were walking into the Mommys' choice store. It was a store for maternity clothes. Starfire was happy again, she had started dating a new team member, Speedy. She was going on about their romantic weekend camping and everything else in their lives. Raven had a new credit card issued by the city, for a retired titan. She saw a young girl with purple hair bouncing out of a salon with her friends. The new fad was to dye your hair purple and red or whatever titan you wanted to be like. Her purple hair fit in perfect! Starfire had her red hair pulled back in a braid and civilian clothes on.

Entering the store Raven saw a beautiful black maternity top she wanted. It had a lacey back, and a smooth front. She picked her size and looked around. By the time she was done she had 6 bags full. "Raven, I have never known you to enjoy the shopping so much."

"I'm just happy Star." She smiled

"But when you have the child, you will not, correct?"

"Yes, I will. Star, I haven't told anyone not even Robin but I am going to bind my powers until the world needs them again."

"Oh joyous!" she hugged Raven. "Wait lets stop here!" she pointed to a baby store.

They entered in awe. As Raven was only 20 weeks, she hadn't bought anything for her child yet. Today would not be the day without Robin. But a small outfit caught her eye. A perfect outfit for her son to go home from the hospital in.

That's right! It's a boy! What will his name be? Please give me your input! Thank You! Review, follow, favorite, or message. Constructive criticism welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Robin laid there in bed, watching her sleep. She laid on his chest with one hand on her belly. Today was going to be a great day. He slid out from underneath her and headed to the kitchen. Shirtlesss with pajama pants he started his daily routine. He made a protein shake with raw eggs, and started his workout. When he was done it was only 6 in the morning. He woke up early to make a special breakfast. He made green Christmas tree pancakes with berries. Then coffee and tea, tofu bacon and regular bacon was fried for their visitors at 7.

Raven strode into the kitchen in her black silky pajamas. They showed off her belly really well. "Good morning" she kissed him.

"Good Morning!" he smiled, "The others should be here any minute."

"I know, I'm going to go get ready" she smiled leaving his sight.

Robin followed her to get some clothes on. He finished just in time for a knock on the door. "friends! Merry Christmas!" Starfire smiled as she pulled Speedy in. They all were still in civilian clothes. Hands full of gifts and food for the days festivities. Raven came behind Robin to great their guests. "Wow! This is a nice place." Speedy smiled looking at the chandelier.

"Yeah, we looked forever for it" Raven smiled.

"Tofu!" beastboy yelled

"Lets eat." Robin smiled

The friends all sat down and ate a great Christmas breakfast. Beastboy was wiggling in his seat excited for Christmas presents that were piled underneath the sparkling Christmas tree. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. While she has been stressing over the way life has turned out. She always enjoyed her friends company. While Raven was now a much happier person, the little things meant the world to her. Breakfast was delicious and they all retired to the living room for presents. Every year they all bought 1 gift for everyone. 1 person would hand out all of their gifts at a time.

"The traditional hat of who passes out their gifts first." Speedy put it in the middle of the floor with the pieces of paper with names.

Cyborg stepped up first to draw a name. "Starfire, your up!" he smiled

"Oh joyous!" She flew to the tree and grabbed gifts for everyone. She had about a 3 box stack for everyone.

They began to open their gifts. For Robin a new workout outfit, along with some protein powder. For Cyborg a new tablet that could connect to his car. Speedy got a new bow that was very expensive and beautiful. Beastboy received a collar with a special name tags. The room was filled with laughter. And for Raven a beautiful quilt handmade, and tea.

"I love it Star." Raven smiled big, tears filling up in her eyes.

Starfire smiled big, accepting a hug from Raven, "it is no problem, friend! I knew you would love it!" She then leapt over to the hat, "Robin! Your up"

Robin got up and strode to the tree. He handed everyone their gifts and went into the kitchen really quick. They opened their gifts. Ravens was a piece of paper that said to turn around. So she did, and there he was on one knee with a black box in one hand. A beautiful diamond ring sat there in the box.

"Will you marry me?" he smiled

"yes" she cried covering her mouth and walking over to him. She hugged him while he was still down on one knee crying. She slid the ring on her finger with joy.

The perfect moment was ruined with a large boom. The house shook and the lights went off. The titans sat there for a few minutes in shock. Who was ruining Christmas in Jump City? Robin kissed Raven, "We have to go, its Slade."

She knodded her head as her friends took off. She looked at her ring and rubbed her belly. She was fine staying home. "be careful, please"

"You know I cant promise anything." He left in his usual hero attire

Raven started cleaning the house watching the news. Was she so sure that she wanted to bind her powers after their son was born? She shook it off and got back to work. Around noon the Titans came back. "Raven, has Robin came home?" Starfire and the team worried.

"No? I thought he was with you?" she panicked.

"he was, but he threw a smoke bomb at slade and disappeared." Cyborg admitted, "Slade was gone too"

"So Slade took Robin!" the 22 week pregnant woman cried.

Just then Robin walked through the door, he had a sad and angry look on his face. He put a finger to his mouth to silence Raven. Then in front of his team mates he took his mask off. And he walked to Raven and took her necklace off. The necklace was given to her by a nurse that would protect the ora of her unborn child. "I don't understand." Raven cried

He turned over the necklace, a blinking red light was going off. He stomped on the necklace and threw it out the window. "Slade was threatening our child, and to get him to stop, Robin can't fight crime anymore."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not be Robin." He smiled

Yes! This chapter had a lot! The proposal, Christmas, and the reason for Robin to no longer exist! Please review! Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Robin made a call to the mayor to set up a press conference. He then prepared himself for the 12 o'clock talk with the city. He was making the announcement Slade wanted, the announcement to retire Robin as a superhero. As he sat in a chair in the kitchen Raven put in hair extenions making his hair longer, down to his shoulders. "I love you" he read the paper.

'I love you too." She said softly. "I'm still not comfortable with this."

"I know." He looked down

"So what can I call you" she hesitated

"Your fiancé" he smiled, "Whatever you want to"

"I don't know if I can get used to calling you Nightwing." She smiled

"Then still call me Robin"

"Okay, take a look at it." She handed him a mirror.

"it looks awesome!" he smiled, "I'm also going to announce the engagement of us." He smiled

"Okay, will you bring home some packages at Titan's tower?"

"what are they?"

"More gifts." She smiled, "the fans have already sent more things than we need for our son.'

"We already have 2 cribs, 3 rocking chairs, and other shit."

"I know, Cyborg said there is 2 more cribs sitting there." She giggled

"what are we going to do with it all?"

"Well, I'm going to return the cribs and get a beautiful white one with a changing table built in." she grabbed a small white box and handed it to him.

"what is it?" he began opening it.

Inside was a new mask. "I thought it would go better with your new uniform, I had Olivia make it for you while she was making your new uniform. I think she did a good job."

"I like it." He smiled, "your right, Nightwing cant use Robins mask."

"I know."

"Raven, why don't you just call me Richard? It is my real name."

'Because I fell in love with Robin, not Richard." She kissed him."

"oh so you only like Richard for Robin?" he played.

"no, I love Richard for the great man he masked."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Im okay, just tired and uncomfortable." She kissed

"Well you are 25 weeks along now." He rubbed her belly. It was bigger now. "Its almost 11, I have to get ready."

"Okay" she smiled.

She laid on the bed reading while he was getting ready. Lately all she was doing was reading books and hanging around the house. Nightwing walked in, wearing his new uniform. The black outfit was tight with a blue bird on the chest. He looked great. His muscles have built up in the past few months since all he was doing was working out.

"wow, you look great" she smiled.

"thanks" he turned on the news. The press conference was already started with remarks about what this immediate gathering was about. They kept talking about how Robin might be introducing news of coming back to the Titans. Little did they know Robin would no longer appear as boy wonder. He would appear as a 21 year old man who was now Nightwing. A new name and style. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her good bye.

Raven stayed tune to the news as she read lightly. Finally Nightwing entered the room, they went nuts talking about his change. "As most of you know, I am no longer apart of the Teen Titans. I am officially going solo, I am no longer a member of the Titans, although if need be we will assist each other. You can now call me Nightwing, Robin is dead. I also have new announcements concerning Raven. We have recently found out that we are expecting a son, I want to personally thank the people of Jump City for the kindness you have portrayed to us. I would like to also announce that Raven and I are officially engaged and will update the media on a wedding. I would like to thank you all for your time and cooperation." He ended his speech.

"Nightwing! Nightwing!" the reporters yelled. They went crazy, with public attention that he wanted. He wanted Slade to see that he wasn't Robin anymore. He was now Nightwing, and he was prepared. The news carried on about a hero wedding. Raven knew that she could never be a civilian. No matter what she looked like they all knew who she was. In public they saw her and raved. Nightwing always wore a mask or sunglasses in public with her. There was no escaping the public's eye. She sat back on her bed, a throbbing headache had started growing. She felt horrible, she cringed at light and sobbed. What was going on?

Nightwing walked in and saw her in agonizing pain, "Raven!" he screamed. She didn't hear him over the screams tearing her throat up. She screamed and cried in agonizing pain until she blacked out. The pain was too much for her to handle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Raven awoke in a dim room, she saw the pale blue walls with white boards on them. She looked around, tubes stuck out of her arm, and a band was around her belly. The tight sheets were starchy on her skin. The breathed deep, and pressed a nurse call button. She was alone and scared. "Good Morning Raven" a nurse came in, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore, what happened?"

"Nightwing brought you in, you were blacked out. Do you remember anything?"

"My head started hurting so bad" she hesitated, "Is my baby okay?"

"Your baby is perfect. He has a great heartbeat!" the nurse smiled.

"where is Nightwing?"

"He was here last night, he just left an hour ago to go home and freshen up. It's the first time he has left you."

"how long have I been out?"

"About a week, you have been in and out of a state of sleep."

Cyborg appeared in the doorway, he had a monitor with him that we used in training. It was to see power strengths. He crossed the room and smiled at the nurse. "Now don't be giving her too much lip, she is a wonderful lady." The nurse giggled and acted all flirty with Cyborg. He then turned the monitor on and stuck the band on her forehead. It instantly shot to a 74 rating. Which was weak, for her, it was always rated at a 227-234.

"I don't understand?" Raven questioned

'It's not yours, it's the baby's" he smiled

"Nurse, I need-" Raven leaned to the side and threw up all over her shoes. The nurse didn't say anything or yell, she grabbed a pan and handed it to me. Then she disappeared into the bathroom cleaning them up. A man came in to clean it up. Raven felt so bad, but all she was doing was throwing up. She felt a familiar hand rubbing her back. Nightwing sat on the edge of her bed tending to her.

"This is normal from what I have read." Cyborg said, "your body has a surge of powers running though it that it will have to get used to like when you had morning sickness.

"Please tell her I am so sorry" Raven cried, "I feel so horrible!"

"I love you" Nightwing kissed her neck, "I was so worried about you, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"It's okay." She sat up, trying to calm her nerves. The pan was removed and cleaned while she was not getting sick.

She lay back in bed with Nightwing looking deep into her eyes. He rubbed her face softly. "Nightwing, I'm so tired."

"I know, just fall back asleep." He smiled "It will be okay"

Raven fell back asleep feeling weak and sick. Her son would have her powers, which made her on edge. How can she teach a child to keep their emotions in check when hers were never certain? She dreamed of her son, maybe he shouldn't have powers? Having powers was a curse to Raven, and it did not thrill her to give her son them either. Yet her powers led her to Robin, and a great life with the Titans. She could not bind her powers when she had to teach him his powers. She also had to relearn hers after the 40 weeks without them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Raven was released a week later and was sent home on light pain pills. It was safe for the baby. The hospital wanted to see her back frequently for the next 8 weeks until the baby was born. They were preparing a special room for her, to be away from paparazzi's and for Cyborg to work with her powers. Raven knew that once her son was born there would be immediate pain from her powers rushing back. Nightwing and Raven had serious conversations about their sons growing powers, but they held it off until a big argument. At 36 weeks along they went head to head about their sons future.

"I don't want to fight crime anymore!" Raven cried.

"I know babe, but things have changed." Nightwing crossed the room shirtless, and hugged her.

"I was going to bind my powers, I was going to stay happy." She cried into his chest.

"Well maybe your powers will accommodate that."

"You know that I cant show my emotions." She breathed.

"Every day we have villains coming after us, don't you want our son to be able to defend himself?"

"Since I have been pregnant nobody has came after me!"

"Slade has! He had a necklace to attack you and our unborn child. Adonis did too!"

"I didn't know I was pregnant when Adonis attacked me!" she was angry, "I'm done with this conversation." She started getting dressed.

"We have to talk about it!" Nightwing slammed his fist on the bed.

"Its my powers Nightwing!" she cried and hunched over

"Oh my gosh! I understand your pregnant but your so dramatic Raven!"

"Just leave!"

"Fine!" he grabbed a shirt and walked out the door, slamming it shut. Raven sat down crying on the bed. She wasn't upset over the fight, she began having contractions. Finally the contraction stopped and she sat there waiting. 10 minutes later the pain started again.

Upset and in pain she tried calling Nightwing. No answer, he was heated. She waited for an hour as the contractions grew 3 minutes apart. Nightwing refused to answer. In so much pain she crawled to her night side table and pressed her emergency button on the Titan communicator. She sobbed in pain screaming until the front door busted open. All the Titans stood in awe as Raven sat on the bedroom floor with her big stomach. "help me!" she cried

Nightwing wasn't with them, and she assumed he ignored it. Cyborg started barking orders for the Titans. Beastboy was sent to get sterile sheets and towels. Starfire was sent to call an ambulance and call Nightwing. Speedy was sent to fetch monitors from the tower. Starfire finally got ahold of Nightwing.

"Yes?" he looked angry

"Friend, you must come home!"

"Star, I am not up for talking to Raven and she shouldn't have dragged any of you-" he was cut off by Ravens scream.

The call ended and Cyborg tracked his movements, he was coming home and coming fast. Raven was helped onto her bed and out of her pants. Contractions were now less than a minute apart. Their son would be born within minutes, and things would change forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ravens head began throbbing as Beastboy and Star held her legs as she pushed. Cyborg sat with his metal fingers under the sheets. She screamed in pain as her contraction ended. Just a few more seconds and another one would begin. Nightwing broke through the door flustered. He went to Raven in shock. He sat her up and scooted behind her. He held her hands, "I'm so sorry baby. Its your powers, you decide what you want to do." He felt her hands squeeze tight as she contracted.

"Raven! You have to push!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm trying!"she cried.

"Push!" Cyborg encouraged.

She pushed until the room filled with a new cry. Cyborg placed the baby on her stomach as he clamped the cord. "Oh my gosh, your so beautiful" Raven cried. Cyborg let Nightwing cut the cord. He was tearing up. The baby still cried but was beautiful. Star picked him up and cleaned him off. She wrapped him up in a blue and white chevron blanket. He smiled at Raven as she cried and held him in her arms. Their son was finally here.

Sorry for a short chapter and the wait! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I haven't had a chance to write any because I received an awesome Christmas gift this year. I'm pregnant with my first baby! Please Review and give me some constructive criticism!


End file.
